


a night in the carnival ;;

by audrii



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrii/pseuds/audrii
Summary: Kim invites Aubrey to the carnival to say something.
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim (OMORI)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	a night in the carnival ;;

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers !  
> If theres any errors Im sorry about it

Aubrey sat by the bus stop waiting for Kim patiently. She tapped her feet against the cement ground, following a rythm in her head that was soon inturrupted by someone calling ot her name. 

"Aubrey! Im here!!" Kim said rushing over her, trying to catch hear breath. 

"Breathe slowley, Kim." Aubrey said rubbing Kim's back. Eventually she steadied her breathing. "Thanks Aubrey." Kim said while Aubrey felt her cheeks burn a little. It didint bother her. Kim sat beside Aubrey trying to spark a conversation, but all Aubrey replied was one word replies. Kim placed her hand over Aubrey's

"I know its been hard ever since Mari died.. and your friend's apology. But didint you say you had a promise? A promise where you'd stay with each other. Its okay, Mari is resting somewhere peaceful now. Maybe she even hopes for her little brother and his friends to still continue be friends right?"

Aubrey sighed and smiled and Kim. Kim taking it as a thank you, since she isint talking alot.

.  
..  
...

They arrived at the carnival. It was full of people so they tried not to get seperated. As Kim looked over at the map, Aubrey watched a chat.

Kel • 9:54 pm  
BASIL PLEAAAAASE I WANT TO SEE YOUR NEW CATTTTT

Basil • 9:54 pm  
Polly said no one should see it yet.. plus I have to ask Sunny more about cats so I can let it out.

Kel • 9:55 pm  
PLEAAAAAAASE PLSPSLSPSLSPLSPSLSPSLS

Hero • 9:55 pm  
Kel, you should be asleep now. You too Basil. Also you Aubrey, I see you lurking the chat "Seen by Aubrey"

Aubrey • 9:55 pm  
Damnit Hero. Also- Im in a carnvial with Kim so uhhhhh 

Kel • 9:55 pm  
Kim? I heard she likes you Aubreeeey

Aubrey • 9:55 pm  
She never shown any sign tho so im not beliving ur ass lol

Hero • 9:56 pm  
Sigh  
Kel can you tell everyone there Im coming home soon

Kel • 9:56 pm  
YES SIR!

Aubrey contiued to lurk the chat where a few times Basil would come and go. After a while Kim poked Aubrey.  
"So feries wheel first, and then we go to a few stalls and grab cotton candy!! Alot of cotton candy!" Kim said with excitment as Aubrey stared at the ferries wheel. 

"Excited for the ferries wheel.. They said the view is pretty mostly at night." Aubrey said  
"I heard that too. Im hyped!!" Kim replied.  
Kim and Aubrey decided to do the ferries wheel last. They did some games and passed by food stalls.  
.  
..  
Kim threw a ball and it knocked down the three bottles. She took a small bunny a prize and the moment she got a hold of it she never let go. "Its so soft Aubrey." Kim said while hugging it tightly as Aubrey laughed. She never laughed usually after the incident. But she never realized she was actually laughing more than the four years that passed.  
.  
..  
"Two cotton candies please. Make one extra sugary." Aubrey said as Kim waas jumping in excitment. "I GET THE EXTRA SUGARY ONE" Kim thought, making her smile through out the whole wait.  
.  
..  
...  
They arrived at the ferries wheel and hopped in a cart. They wont be leaving for another 2-3 spins of the ferries wheel so they could talk alot in there. Aubrey was eating her cotton candy while her phone buzzed.

Hero • 11:33 pm  
Aubrey? Isint it too late for you to be there?  
Aubrey • 11:33 pm  
Its fine. Were about to head home after the ferries wheel anyway.  
Hero • 11:34 pm  
Ah okay. Have fun Aubrey.  
...  
"Hey Aubrey?" Kim said as she munched on the cotton candy.  
"Yeah?"  
"I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
Silence crept up as Aubrey waited for an answer.  
Kim's mouth opened.

"Ever since I met you I always thought were just going to be friends forever.. but sooner or later I started too always have a small panic attack.. and its always a happy one for some reason. I try to ignore my feelings but this time. I'll let them out just for you Aubrey." She inhaled,

"I like you, Aubrey."  
"I like you too Kim." 

Kim froze.  
"WAIT HUH AUBREY??"   
Aubrey chuckled and sat beside Kim giving her a small peck in the cheek before leaning her head against her shoulder.

"Mhm."   
"Im glad to hear that Aubrey. I really am."

They continue to watch the magnificent view from the ferries wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> close your eyes you'l be here soon ichi ni san shi go fun to


End file.
